


Theo's Fallen Alpha

by orphan_account



Series: Theo's New Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of stuff leading up to porn, Eproctophilia, Farting, M/M, Mind Control, Musky Scents, Scott is submissive, Theo is dom, Theo is fucking hot, Underwear Sniffing, kind of, plot with some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The next day Scott went on with his day normally. Well as normally as someone who just got fart tortured by his enemy. He took notes in class, if you count scribbles and the occasional Theo popping up in his notebook. He was even answering questions-“Scott, 13 is not the answer to what causes a depression in the economic environment.”





	Theo's Fallen Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you didn't read the tags, this has a lot of dirty musky stuff in it. I'm a total slut for it, so I needed to get this out here. Read at your own risk.

The next day Scott went on with his day normally. Well as normally as someone who just got fart tortured by his enemy. He took notes in class, if you count scribbles and the occasional Theo popping up in his notebook. He was even answering questions-“Scott, 13 is not the answer to what causes a depression in the economic environment.”

All in all he was pretty distracted. His thoughts kept going to his alpha… wait no, Scott’s the alpha. His dick obviously not agreeing with Scott.

What happened yesterday was...disgusting. Scott could honestly still taste Theo’s farts on his tongue, even after he used mouth wash five times. And every now and then Scott thinks he can still smell Theo’s sexy, no disgusting, farts. His dick once again hardening, this time he had the freedom of the lunchroom. Kind of.

“Hey Scotty.” Stiles and Liam set their trays down next to him. “What’s with the face? You look like you’re in pain.” Stiles examines Scott as Liam’s nose flairs. 

“You smell like ass.” Liam says plainly as he covers his nose in disgust. His eyes narrowing on his alpha.

“I have to go.” Scott practically jumps out of his seat and runs out of the lunchroom. The only destination that comes to mind is the locker room. When he gets in there he looks at himself in the mirror, fighting off a panic attack. He scrubbed his face so hard yesterday and took two showers. Two! The only thing that comes to mind is Theo saying “You’re not going to get this smell off you for days, weeks even.” Scott’s dick shot up again. 

Scott whimpered and began throwing off his clothes to let his dick breathe. Walking to the showers, he threw the cold water on and let it run down his back. The water however, was not effective, as Scott’s mind just rushed to the thought of Theo sitting on his face again. This time he let Scott just rim him and enjoy his natural musk. Scott ate like an animal, slurping and moaning as he mouthed at Theo’s hole. Scott began to stroke his dick, whining at the thought of Theo farting in his mouth again. 

“Please.” Scott moaned out. “Oh god, Theo.” Scott was getting close to his orgasm when the door to the locker room shot open. Scott scrambled to grab a towel to wrap around his midsection as the 9th grade gym class came back from a run. Scott gave a sniff, however none of the scents smelled right. His alpha wasn’t there, Scott determined. Scott returned to his clothes, dick now flaccid, and began to dress.

(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)

Theo wasn’t happy with the results he received. The Dread Doctors said that all he had to do was make his enemies inhale his musk for a significant amount of time and they’d be obedient slaves. He’d be able to control them and do as he wishes with them. Theo knows that Scott inhaled his flatulence, he heard him gag and whine. Then why hasn’t Scott come crawling to him begging for more.

Theo decides to go work out in the gym to distract his anger. There were a few guys already at the gym working out when Theo got there. He began pumping some dumbbells, letting his anger be his adrenaline. They may have let a few farts out while he was working out, the other guys looked disgusted and promptly left. Theo was alone in the gym when an idea hit Theo right in the face. 

Theo put the weights back how he found them. He quickly takes his shorts off to take his green boxer briefs off. He slid his shorts back on and took a sniff of his own boxers before smiling evilly. Scott wasn’t going to get away from Theo easily.

(*U_U*)(*U_U*)(*U_U*)(*U_U*)(*U_U*)

Scott was walking back to class when he remembered that the book he needed was still in his locker. He ran to his locker, hoping to make it back to class in time. He put the combination in throwing the locker open only to be hit with the smell of musk, and sweat, and just a little bit of stale farts. Scott took the green boxers out of his locker, putting them to his face and inhaling.

Before Scott realized what he was doing in the middle of the hallway, Liam calls out to him. “Hey Scott!” The beta runs to Scott. Scott attempts to hide the boxers behind him but Liam completely saw what he was doing before. “Whose boxers are those?”

“What boxers?” Scott avoids Liam’s eye contact. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Scott feigns innocence. 

“Uh-huh.” Liam’s eyes narrowed. “Are you ok, you’ve been acting weird?”

“Oh no, yeah I’m great, you know just busy.” Scott laughs nervously. “We should hang out sometime. Train or something.”

“Oh-kay.” Liam says suspiciously. “You’d tell us if you were in trouble right?” 

“Oh yeah.” Scott lightly punches Liam’s shoulder flashing one of those disarming smiles Stiles says he’s good at. “Don’t worry, I’ve just been really busy.”

“Okay. Text me when you want to hang.” Liam waves and walks past Scott, taking a peek at the green boxers as he passes.

Scott sighs, and takes another whiff of the boxers in hand. Scott slammed his locker shut and rushed to leave the school. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to get off, and the only place he knew he could get away with doing it at is his house.

 

(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)

After putting the boxers in Scott’s locker, Theo got into his truck and began to drive. At first he was going home, but then a scent wafted up to his nose and he quickly changed his course. Theo could pick up the smell of his balls clearly and he figured he’d share it with a certain alpha he’s trying to break.

There wasn’t any vehicles in the driveway when he got there so he took the opportunity and used the spare key he stole from Stiles to get into the house. He snuck into Scott’s room, looking around to find a target. He noticed that Scott changed the sheets from yesterday. 

Theo took his shorts off and ran his balls over Scott’s pillow. Then he took up farting in Scott’s room knowing that Scott would pick up on the smell as soon as he walked in. Next was the bathroom where he took Scott’s clean towels and wash cloths and rubbed his balls and ass everywhere.

Not wanting to press his luck, he decides to leave. Well leave by moving his truck a couple streets over in a parking lot and walking back to Scott’s house. He decides he has time to kill and goes back into the house and masturbates in Scott’s bed.

Theo’s thoughts go back to the night before, and how he dominated the false alpha. How Theo’s ass completely dominated Scott. How Scott whined and tried breaking free. How it felt when he farted and he could feel Scott inhaling them. 

He took Scott’s pillow and opens the pillowcase and comes inside. “Enjoy.” Theo says sarcastically.

(*U_U*)(*U_U*)(*U_U*)(*U_U*)(*U_U*)

Scott got home thanking whatever higher being that his mom wasn’t home. He just needed to get off and then go back to school. Throwing off his clothes as he went, he got to his room and instantly picked up Theo’s scent. Scott snuffled at the scent as he frantically canvassed the room trying to pick up what’s been messed with.

Scott swore he could smell cum radiating from his bed but couldn’t find it. His bed also smelled sweaty and maybe the hint of a fart or two. Shit, he must have been here recently. Scott rushes around his room making sure Theo wasn’t still there; looking in his bathroom, throwing open his closet. No sign of him. Giving him the belief that he could beat his meat in peace.

Scott laid face first into where he’s pretty sure Theo’s ass was sitting. Trying to get as much of the scent as he can, his dick at full mast. Scott went to touch his dick but a wave of disgust hits him. How could he think about masturbating when his enemy just marked their territory inside his bedroom?

Scott picked up his pillow and began to lay down. That’s when the scent of cum flooded his senses. Moving the pillow so he can look into the pillowcase; he sees thick pearl colored fluid. Moving his hand in, he gets some on his fingertips and brings it to his nose. 

Definitely cum.

Theo’s cum.

Before he could stop himself, he moves his finger into his mouth, enjoying the taste. He swallows, and reaches for more. Before he could put more in his mouth he stops himself. “What the fuck am I doing?” Scott throws his pillow in disgust against the wall. Scott goes to the bathroom and begins to wash his hands. Looking at his tooth brush he decides he would like to get the taste of Theo’s cum out of his mouth.

Scott spits into the sink and put the toothbrush back going back to his bed. He starts to clear off his sheets for the second time in the last 24 hours. Theo’s musk still hitting Scott’s nose as he jostles the linens. His dick begging Scott to give it attention. “Fuck.” Scott mumbles to himself as he tries to ignore his dick. “Why are you doing this?” Scott almost pleaded with his dick to stop.

Scott puts his hand on the front of his boxers, rubbing his dick gently. That’s when he remembered he had Theo’s green boxers in his backpack downstairs. 

He went down the stairs two at a time and pulled the item out. Bringing it snug to his nose, he sniffs hard. Now just jerking his dick through the fly of his on boxers in the middle of the hallway. He starts licking at the green fabric frantically fucking his hand. Fuck he was going to cum. 

Scott shot his load on his backpack. But that wasn’t enough for him. He kept sniffing at the boxers. Still stroking his dick even though it was too sensitive. 

With energy that some would say is unnatural, he ran out the front door. Dick still out of his fly.

(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)

Theo was sitting in a motel watching TV as he did pushups in his room. The owner and he had an agreement to let Theo stay for free. Well that’s not technically true. Theo just made the guy inhale his gas and now he’s a mindless slave whenever Theo comes around.

There was a banging at the door and Theo was almost tempted to ignore it. It was probably the owner again trying to get more of his gas honestly. What threw him off is when the person outside tried breaking in. That’s when Theo got up and opened the door.

And what a sight he was greeted to. 

Before him stood the true alpha, dick hanging out of his boxers with Theo’s green pair in hand. Theo just gave a knowing smirk and leaned against the doorframe. “Well hello there slut.”

“Please.” Scott was breathing hard. Theo thinks that Scott found him based on scent alone. 

“Oh Scotty, I don’t know what you mean. Use your words. Please what?” Theo said with a shit-eating grin.

Through grinding teeth Scott says: “I-I need you.” Scott doesn’t look happy saying it but that’s all Theo needs. The drugs that the Dread Doctors gave Theo worked. Not as well as they did on the owner of the motel, but Scott was technically an alpha. There probably was a difference.

“Well isn’t that nice.” Theo says, acting uninterested. “I’m a little busy right now.” A fart slips from his ass, nothing loud, but Theo knows Scott heard it. Mostly because Scott is sniffing at the air.

“Please.” That’s cute, Scott’s begging.

“Please what?” Theo says as he raises his leg and lets out a booming fart. 

“Please fart in my face alpha.”

“Aww, look at how low you’ve fallen. Alpha.” Theo throws emphasis on alpha. “Now you’re just a dirty little fart slut. What would your pack think?” Scott pushes Theo into the room and tries forcing him to the bed. “Eager little slut aren’t you.” Scott starts pulling down Theo’s sweatpants trying to get to Theo’s hole. 

Theo slaps Scott. Hard. “I didn’t say you could touch my ass yet.” Scott whines but retracts himself from Theo. Theo grabs Scott by the hair and positions him in front of the bed. “Don’t touch.” Theo stands in front of Scott, ass in the false alpha’s face. He lets out a loud five second fart, lifting his right leg up to make it come out easier. “Sniff.” Scott begins to lean in but Theo uses his right foot to push him back in place. “Sluts don’t get to touch my ass until I say so.”

Scott inhales from where he’s forced back. “Please alpha.” 

“Begging looks good on you McCall.” Theo forces his ass back into Scott’s face. “I’m about to let a huge fart out. If I don’t here you sniffing, then you’ll be in trouble.” Scott wraps his hands around Theo’s tree trunk thighs and presses his nose deep into Theo’s hole. “That’s it slut.” Theo inhales and lets out another huge fart. This time it lasted about 10 seconds, it smelled rancid but Theo could hear Scott sniffing hungrily. “What do you say slut?”

“Thank you alpha.” Scott rubs his nose up and down Theo’s crack.

“Get your tongue in there.” Theo reaches around and holds Scott’s face in Theo’s ass. Scott starts lapping at Theo’s hold and kissing his cheeks. Theo let a SBD out on Scott’s tongue. Scott moaned loud but continued eating his ass, Theo would say with even more vigor than before. “Is that what you want, you want me to fart in your mouth? What a nasty little bitch.” Theo grunts and lets another one rip, this time a quick pop, but apparently that’s all Scott needed because he came after that, without being touched. “Jesus that’s really getting you off isn’t it.” 

Theo turned around and held Scott tight around my neck. “Well I didn’t say you could get off before I did.” Theo points his dick at Scott’s mouth. “Open.” Scott opens his mouth, slightly panting. Theo slides in letting his thick dick go down his throat. 

Scott grabs at Theo’s ass pulling his dick in further to his mouth, licking at the tip and around his musky cock. “Shit, you’re good at that.” Theo grabs Scott’s hair and starts pushing his dick back and forth fast, making Scott gag around his dick. “Here it comes. If you know what’s good for you, you’re going to swallow all of it.” Theo pushes all the way to the root of his dick, letting his pubes run under Scott’s nose. He’s sniffing, Theo’s not sure from not being able to breathe or if he’s really trying to get a good whiff of Theo’s pubes.

When he comes, he farts. Letting more of putrid gas into the air. Scott sucks like the world depends on it, drinking all the cum down his throat like the obedient slut he’s turning into. Theo rubs a hand down the side of Scott’s face. “Good boy.”

“Scott!” Liam kicks down the door to the room to see Theo’s dick in Scott’s mouth. “What the fuck. Get off him!” Liam releases his claws.

“Funny. Your alpha is doing this all on his own.” Theo pets Scott’s hair, and Scott pretty much purrs. “He’s a real good slut. If you’d follow after him, I can bet you’d be a good slut too.”

“What. The. Fuck.” Liam’s claws retract as he watches in disgust. 

“What do you want a taste? I’d be more than happy to…” Liam runs away before Theo could finish the sentence. “Well I know whose next.” Theo smiles evilly.


End file.
